¡HOPE! Día 5: Sonrisa
by Srta. Sophie Brief Nara SSBN
Summary: Reto "Hope" en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper. Página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" . DÍA NÚMERO cinco


**Disclaimer:**

 ** _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de _Akira Toriyama._ Este fic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno,solo por amor a la serie.**

 _Reto "Hope", en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper._

 _Página " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_

 _Día 5_

.

.

.

* * *

Todos los noticieros anunciaron la gran noticia GENTE, PUEDEN SALIR A RESPIRAR TRANQUILOS…LOS ANDROIDES YA NO EXISTEN…EL JOVEN DE CABELLOS DORADOS LOS DERROTÓ

Una sonrisa de burla, como respuesta a tal noticia — "Es imposible" — se dijo, cuyo semblante mostraba incredulidad. Tomó un sorbo a la poca agua que había recolectado para esa semana. —"A nosotros no nos engañan, ¿Verdad? — preguntó a los cadáveres que aún conservaba, acostumbrada al olor que emanaban. Para ella, aquella noticia no significaba nada, no ahora que estaba sola. Tal vez hace dos años hubiera llorado de la emoción junto al señor Pilaf y Shuu, pero ahora preferiría que los androides la atacaran en ese mismo instante

* * *

Los meses pasaron llenos de alivio. La gente comenzó a salir de los refugios, los pocos animales sobrevivientes a la destrucción llenaron de vida y paz lo que quedaba; gracias al esfuerzo y dedicación la felicidad volvió. Se levantaron las primeras viviendas, mercados, escuelas y hasta hospitales.

Y la Corporación Cápsula, volvió a ser grande...

—Mamá estoy de vuelta—saludó Trunks con una sonrisa, llenando de calor el corazón de su adorada madre.

Bulma lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, para luego depositarle muchos besos que apenaron a su hijo.

—No me importa si no hay androides, sigues llenando de preocupación a tu madre cada vez que te vas. — Le regañó.

— Lo siento mucho, esta vez se me hizo complicado encontrar más refugios. Muchas personas pensaron que enloquecí, como siempre….Fue difícil convencerlos.— Explicó

—Es difícil creer que la pesadilla terminó después de tantos años de miseria y desesperación…

—Pero llevaré la noticia hasta la última persona. — Se convenció. Y su madre sólo asintió orgullosa.

Era difícil encontrar personas sobrevivientes en lugares donde los androides habían hecho de las suyas. Trunks se encargaba de llevar víveres hasta ellas y compartir la felicidad de una buena nueva.

"Pueden rehacer sus vidas. Los androides ya no existen."

Bulma siempre lo esperaba con mucha comida a su regreso y se sentaba con él para escucharlo. Estaba más que orgullosa.

—"Alerta, no se acerquen a la capital del sur, al pueblo con el nombre _Yosi_. Se dice que unos malhechores rondan por ahí, y son bastante fuertes. Tengan cuidado" —Escucharon en las noticias. Bulma miró a su hijo con preocupación y extrañeza.

—Iré a investigar—dijo Trunks, mostrando mucha confianza.

Bulma no podía detenerlo, solo lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Que sí es más fuerte que tú, vuelvas.

Trunks asintió. Dejando la comida a medias, alzó vuelo y se perdió de la vista de su madre.

* * *

El sonido de la balacera la despertó. Furiosa trató de ignorar, pero era tan insoportable que salió del refugio obligada, antes despidiéndose de sus compañeros:

—Ya vuelvo, chicos.

Si eran los androides causantes de tal bullicio, ella estaba encantada de decirle sus verdades. Si moría por su imprudencia, moriría tranquila.

Se acercó al o los causantes de la bulla, encontrándose con un par de hombres robustos que forcejeaban a unas niñas. En el suelo se encontraban hombres muertos y algunas mujeres mayores de edad en el mismo estado.

El hombre más grande con una sonrisa lasciva metía a todas las niñas a un camión, mientras que el otro se reía por el espectáculo de llantos y gritos.

Mai no lo soportó. Alzó una escopeta que había pertenecido a un sujeto que yacía muerto, y para sorpresa de ambos hombres disparó cerca de ellos gritando:

—¡Ya suéltenlas!

Ambos hombres dieron su **última** carcajada luego de dos disparos de puro odio por parte de ella.

Respiró entrecortadamente, soltó el arma, se dejó caer al suelo y con ambas manos en su cabeza se agachó para llorar a todo pulmón.

Las niñas, que eran cinco en total, se acercaron asustadas a ella. Mai alzó la vista al sentir una mano en su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada cálida de una de las pequeñas.

Se paró bruscamente sin decir nada y caminó hacia su refugio. No entendía que había ocurrido...Solo quería olvidarlo todo. Al ver tanta gente muerta solo pensó en Shuu y Pilaf, a los cuales no podía salvar como salvó a aquella niñas. Ella no estaba dotada de poderes como el hombre de cabellos dorados y los androides que volaban y lanzaban rayos de sus manos. Los odiaba por tener tales poderes, mientras que ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar la muerte del señor Pilaf y Shuu.

No los salvó

* * *

Aterrizó en el empedrado suelo, y solo se encontró con un silencio sepulcral. Se adentró al lugar, rencontrándose con solo ruinas y muchas personas que habían sido asesinadas hacía unas horas. No entendía que había ocurrido.

Se sentó en uno de los escombros, preocupado y listo para cualquier ataque. Los minutos pasaron y escuchó el llanto de una niña. Se guió por aquel llanto, encontrándose con cuatro pequeñas cabizbajas consolando a una menor.

—Ella llora porque nuestros padres están muertos—dijo la mayor ante la mirada confundida de Mirai. —Pero ella nos salvó

La heroína…

Se guió por el débil Ki de la heroína. Llegó a su refugio junto a las pequeñas que se encapricharon por seguirlo para encontrarla.

—No entres— Escuchó una voz desde adentro del refugio, que dejó desconcertado a Mirai—. Te vi hace unos momentos…Eres de esos extraños que tienen poderes…— Terminó diciendo.

—Yo no voy hacerte daño como ellos.

—Lo sé…Pero no quiero conocerte

—Eso…¿Por qué? — Le preguntó entre asombrado y dolido.

—Sé que gracias a ti los androides fueron destruidos, si quieres que te agradezca no lo haré.

—Yo no quiero eso—Trunks miró extrañado a las pequeñas por las incoherencias que decía la chica.

— ¡Vete! —Gritó una vez más

—Lo siento, señorita, pero este lugar no es seguro. Entraré y pido disculpas de antemano— al entrar y dejar a las niñas atrás, el olor nauciabundo le hizo vomitar. Era demasiado fuerte para su olfato sensible.

—¿Por qué no salvaste a Shuu y al señor Pilaf? —preguntó llorando en la oscuridad, arrodillada ante los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Trunks, tapándose la nariz, se acercó y la tomó inmediatamente en contra de su voluntad; la sacó del refugio para llevarla afuera donde las niñas los esperaban. La detuvo ahí para que no se escapara a pesar de los gritos de ella.

Y la abrazó diciéndole:

—Tranquila, todo estará bien… lo prometo.

—Ellos...¡Están muertos! —lloró con más fuerza— Están muertos…no los regresarás… ¡NUNCA!—gritó.

—Si me odias por no salvarlos a tiempo… ódiame… lo merezco. Por no ser fuerte— y él también lloró.

— ¿De qué te sirve pedir perdón? — Preguntó ella en un susurro, aún entre los brazos de Trunks.

—Y a ti tampoco te sirve quedarte lamentando la muerte de tus amigos. Debes vivir ahora por ti. Estás viva… ten esperanza.

Ella se separó de él bruscamente, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué… estás aquí? — Le preguntó, mirando a las pequeñas que estaban conmocionadas con lo ocurrido.

—Porque la esperanza es para todos— Dijo Mirai, viendo a las pequeñas—Debes volver a sonreír—Terminó diciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y ella sonrió después de tantos años.

 **Beta Reader: Mackenzie Monyer.**

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Dedico este fic a **Kuraudea Rorena** que es bien linda, y mis fics nunca estarán a su altura... a **Silvia** por su genialidad, a **Macky** por su apoyo y nuestra gran amistad y finalmente y no menos importante a **Angy Lopez** por que es hermosa y sus reviews me hacen llorar.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
